


Circus

by clovette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovette/pseuds/clovette
Summary: Ritsu planned on spending his free day asleep, which was the best way he could ever imagine spending his time alone. However, his unit leader had other ideas.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Circus

Sakuma had been looking forward to this exact day for the past three weeks, it was his first day out of work for Knight’s and having to get up and ready for school. He’d planned on spending the day as relaxed as he could, curled up in bed until he had to get up the next morning. It sounded so perfect, and it had been going so well—!

He was suddenly ripped from peaceful sleep as his door was slammed open and hit his wall, jolting upwards in bed to be met face to face with his unit leader who had decided to make himself comfortable in his home without warning. Quickly glancing at his doorframe, he was met with the half-awake and apologetic look of his brother, who sighed out his condolences before he disappeared from his line of vision and back to his own room. 

Before Sakuma could even collect his tired thoughts and correlate a response of some sort, Tsukinaga had placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him upright, grinning down at him as the latter groaned and tried to toss himself back down onto the bed. Just by the look on his face, he could already tell that the day was going to be much longer than he originally planned for it to be. _Such a pain..._

“Hey, Rittsu! Don’t fall asleep on me already, I just got here!” Tsukinaga whined as Sakuma’s body became limp in his hands, having to put some actual strength into his grip to hold him up safely. “Open your eyes! Open them!”

“You’re so loud... Has nobody ever told you how dangerous it is for you to enter a vampire’s house all on your own...?” Sakuma peeked a tired eye open to look up at the ever-bright face of his leader, letting him hoist him to his feet without complaint. After all, he’d just make his life harder by being completely unresponsive in his arms, so hopefully he’d give up and lay him back down. 

However, his hopeful dreams were crushed when Tsukinaga began to dress him against all odds: even when he began throwing himself around to try and get away from the boy dressing him. At one point, the redhead had to pin him down on the floor _just_ to get his shirt off, and they’d both ended up with more injuries than had probably been necessary due to all of Sakuma’s thrashing.

It had taken far longer than Tsukinaga had wanted it to, and once he’d finally gotten Sakuma dressed up in normal clothes, he’d thrown himself straight back into bed. He was completely messing up all of Tsukinaga’s hard work, making him grumble slightly and yank him back out of bed. 

“You really are spoiled, you know?” He teased as gentle hands re-tucked and straightened Sakuma’s long sleeved shirt, letting him lean against him with his head pressed into his shoulder. He may have most likely been trying to sleep while standing ( _which he’d unfortunately been a victim of seeing, it was downright terrifying_ ,) but at least he was standing. “I wonder, how does that poor friend of yours keep up with you in a morning?”

“Fufun... I’m all obedient for Maa-kun, I’ve been trying to make his life easier...” A soft yawn came from Sakuma’s lips as he stood up straight, turning his attention to himself in the mirror. He’d actually managed to dress him neatly, which was an incredible surprise since the person dressing him usually looked like he’d been dragged backwards through a bush. 

“Obedient, huh? You’re so cruel, Rittsu! Why couldn’t you be obedient for me?! You kept biting me!”

“Because I want to go back to bed!” Was the whine that soon followed as he tried to fall back onto the bed, only to be caught by an arm around his waist and be ushered out of the room as a result. He blew a kiss to his bed and promised he’d be back later, which drew a laugh from Tsukinaga as he began working Sakuma through brushing his teeth and the works. 

And soon, they had both managed to make it out of the house alive with minor bumps and bruises from their previous dressing fight, with Tsukinaga holding a parasol for Sakuma as he began whining about the heat and the sunshine. He might’ve been completely covered in the shade, but it wouldn’t stop him complaining about it— after all, he wasn’t Ritsu Sakuma without some annoyance!

“Where are you even taking me, Ou-sama? Are you going to burn me at the stake? Is that why you dragged me out of my humble abode so early in the morning?” Sakuma pouted as he leant his head on Tsukinaga’s shoulder, pulling at the collar of his own shirt so he could try and cool himself off. 

“It’s perfect, I swear, Rittsu! You won’t whine while we’re there, trust your benevolent Ou-sama! I chose this with your beautiful little face in mind!” Tsukinaga pinched Sakuma’s cheek, making him groan and mutter something about him acting like his grandmother, a chuckle coming from Tsukinaga as a result. 

Though, Sakuma was fairly certain that Tsukinaga had not had him in mind at all when choosing their date location, and had simply chosen what had seemed fun to him in the moment: an amusement park. 

( _Because, let’s face it, Ritsu Sakuma, the borderline recluse, wanted to run around in a sunny amusement park with screaming children and too much going on around him_.)

Tsukinaga seemed to know his way around the amusement park like the back of his hand, but Sakuma was absolutely lost. He’d never been to one, and now his only guide was running around and pointing at things for him to look at? He could barely keep track of him at all. 

Once he’d managed to get him to slow down for a passing moment, a light hand took hold of Tsukinaga’s bicep, and Sakuma pointed over to one of the stuffed cats on display on a shooting game. “You’re an archer, aren’t you, Ou-sama~? How about winning your favourite Rittsu a cute animal to sleep with~?”

Of course, since he’d asked ever so nicely, Tsukinaga had to oblige, paying the vendor with a nonchalant huff and picking the gun up. He closed one eye, waiting for a few moments before pulling the trigger. 

Tsukinaga missed the target by miles, ending up hitting the target two people over with a startled yell. He groaned as he let his arms drop, glancing over at Sakuma in hopes he wouldn’t be disappointed— only to be met by the rare bubbling laughter of the boy.

An embarrassing colour he’d prefer to pretend hadn’t cropped up on his cheeks began to spread as the raven-haired boy took the gun from his hands, merely watching him as he narrowed his gaze and hit the target dead centre. 

Letting out a happy hum as he shoved a stuffed cat he’d won into Tsukinaga’s arms, Sakuma hummed as he carefully closed up the parasol and began walking off to no attraction in particular. Once he’d gotten over his initial shock of Sakuma being too cute for his own good, Tsukinaga quickly caught up to the boy who was now swinging the parasol around. 

“How did you do that? Rittsu, that was so cool!”

“Hm, you think?” Sakuma hummed and tilted his head towards the boy looking so expectantly at him with a snicker. “I used a gun at the Setsubun Festival, that fact spread like wildfire...”

“You did try to shoot Rei to death with beans, Rittsu— Which was perfect inspiration, you know?!” Tsukinaga seemed to forget that Sakuma was out for blood at the Setsubun Festival when he’d been composing, making the said boy snicker once more as they began to make their way through all of the stalls and games. 

—

By time they had played every single game at least twice (and had also managed to lose every prize they had won,) the sky had begun to turn dark. The only attraction left for them both to go on was the Ferris wheel. Tsukinaga made a teasing comment about Sakuma being able to handle heights, receiving a huff in return as he dragged him onto the seats. 

( _They’d previously been on a rollercoaster, and now Tsukinaga owned a keychain of the picture taken— Sakuma screaming for his dear life as they plummeted downwards. It might’ve been his new favourite photo!_ )

The Ferris wheel came to a stop when their shared seat had reached the top, the colours of the festival becoming a technicolour swirl that was hard to completely focus on. Then again, neither of them were paying much attention to their surroundings over each other. 

“You know... You’re not all that bad, Ou-sama.” Sakuma commented as he let out a hum, giggling quietly when Tsukinaga began to ruffle his hair as a response. 

“Not that bad?” He chuckled quietly, letting his hand slip from his hair to his cheek before he drew their lips together in a short kiss. The world seemed to turn fuzzy around them, and only when Tsukinaga drew away with a gentle chuckle did time seem to resume. Letting out a groan and pushing his partner’s head away, Sakuma spent the rest of the ride flushed red and trying to keep himself from being peppered in an embarrassing amount of kisses. 

As chivalrous as a Knight in training could be, both of them made a move to step out first to help the other from their seat, making them both stare at each other in silent irritation. How were they supposed to be gallant when the other was trying to do it as well? It resulted in Sakuma punching Tsukinaga’s arm as they began walking away, and Tsukinaga proceeding to grab him in a headlock and ruffle his hair until he begged for mercy. 

Once their little scuffle had concluded outside of the amusements walls, Sakuma stumbled slightly to avoid tripping over since now he wasn’t pressed into Tsukinaga’s side in a headlock. Though, still ever compassionate, he gave the other a deep bow, grin spread wide across his face. 

“Shall we start going home? I know how humans get when the dead of night starts to pass~!”

_ — _

Sakuma was quiet as they reached the front steps of his house, brow furrowed a little since he could practically feel the presence of his older brother pressed up against the window in hopes he’d be able to see what was happening.  With a sigh escaping him, he kept his voice low as to avoid anyone but Tsukinaga hearing. “You know... Maybe I had fun today. Even if you did rip me from my heavenly slumber and make me spend the whole day around whining children...”

“You fit right in, Rittsu! Perfect, wasn’t it? Oh, I know it was! I make such good—!” To stop the boy from rambling and somehow leading into a topic he knew he’d never stop at, Sakuma gently pressed a hand to his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. 

It was soft, quick, something much unlike Sakuma’s entire personality, and it surprised him more than he would care to admit. However, it was returned with something bright and exuberant, something that portrayed Tsukinaga as a whole. 

Once the kiss had come to a close, there was a moment of silence between the two, simply staring at the other in gentle passing before the eldest of the Sakuma’s threw the door open, making both of the younger boys jolt in surprise. As he began to exclaim about how cute young love was, the youngest brother pressed a hand over his face and passed an apologetic look to his boyfriend. 

“Goodnight, Tsuki-pi. I’ll make sure Maa-kun delivers me safely into your caring hands tomorrow.” A smile spread on the raven-haired boy’s lips as he waved off his partner, closing the door behind him after he’d shoved his brother back inside. 

And Tsukinaga simply stood there, flushed scarlet. _Oh, how that vampire boy had him bad._

... As a matter of fact, that seemed like perfect inspiration for a new song!

—


End file.
